What the hell is going on?
by jessytomadon
Summary: AU, set after Peter's return. Lydia wakes up in the Hale's house and Derek is on the floor and Peter is back. What she had done? Why was Derek there? And how did she end up in the Hale's house, if the last place she was at was her party?
1. Chapter 1

The last thing she remembered was her party. There was someone with a giant gift for her. Stiles….yes, it was Stiles, obviously. But nothing more. What had happened? She didn't know…she didn't know how she ended up in the Hale's house looking straight to the man that still haunted her dreams; Peter. She didn't know what he was, what he did to her, but she knew that wasn't something normal (at least to her standards).

She heard someone flinch near her and call her name. It was Derek. She didn't know him at all, but he was calling for _her_. He was lying on the floor and he was hurt. Did she hurt him? No, impossible. He was too big and muscular, and she was small. So, what the hell happened?

"I heard there was a party, so I invited myself."

Lydia gasped when she heard his voice. Derek moaned something that she couldn't understand.

"You can't be real….what do you want?"

She was tying to hold the tears that were falling.

"Oh yes sweetheart, I am very real, thanks to your help. I just came to your party and to see my beloved nephew."

His eyes moved towards Derek's body, and he had a look that Lydia wasn't able to decipher…anger? Or maybe pity? It was very confused.

"Nephew? I though his whole family was dead!"

"Well, he still had me, until he killed me to become an alpha. But, you did your job very well, I am very grateful to that. I never doubted your strengh."

My job? What was he talking about? Did he use me? Lydia was trembling, very scared. She didn't understand what was happening.

Peter started to walk in her and Derek's direction. She heard Derek trying to move, but he couldn't. She wanted to run, but something stopped her. It was like her legs were glued to the floor. And then she looked at Derek. He was trying so hard to move, to run, to stop Peter, and she realized she had to do something. She wanted to run away from all of this, and never think of this monster again, but she couldn't leave Derek. He could be the one to tell her what the hell was happening, especially with Allison, Jackson, and the others. She knew there was something that they were hiding from her. But what could she do? She reached for Derek's hand. She didn't know why, maybe because it was her instinct, or even to seek some kind of support.

Her movement surprised Derek. Why was she holding his hand? He looked at her and saw that she was really scared. She probably had no idea of what was going on, she knew nothing about Allison's family or about the werewolves. He felt bad for her. She was in the middle of all this and knew nothing at all. He looked at her hand holding his. She was trembling. A lot. But why didn't she run? She still could move, she wasn't hurt or anything. Why was she still there? Derek had so many questions in his head that he completely forgot about his uncle getting closer to them, until he heard Lydia's heartbeat rise. He looked to the other side of the room and saw that Peter was only a foot distant. He felt Lydia squeeze his hand, like it was the only thing that could protect her. He tried to move again, but it was helpless. His head was spinning and his arm hurt like hell. He didn't know why he was so weak; maybe it had something to do with Peter being back. The only thing he knew is that he felt desperate to do something and stop his uncle.

Derek squeezed her hand back and she looked at him. He looked so weak, like he could pass out at any moment. She wanted him to get up and kick his uncle's ass, and stop her nightmare, but why would he help her? She had the feeling that it was her fault that he was hurt. So, in the end, she was the one who have to be strong and save herself, and Derek.

She looked at Peter again. He was smiling. He even praised her for doing a good job. Well, if she knew what she was doing, she wouldn't have helped him at all. But then she started to feel angry. Why was this happening to her anyway? Why was he stalking her and hurting Derek? Weren't they family?

Derek heard Lydia's heartbeat again. It was still fast, but this time it was different. She wasn't only scared, there was something else, but he couldn't figure it out, until she looked at him again. Anger. She was angry. She was still scared, but her eyes were burning with anger. And the worst of all is that he didn't know if it was directed to him or to Peter, and the only thing he heard before seeing a very bright light was Lydia's scream.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! _THANK YOU SO MUCH_ for the reviews and favorites and follows! 3 Really hope you enjoy this one ;D

And please, I hope my grammar is not bad, but if you guys see anything, you can tell me, ok? :3

* * *

Derek was out of his senses for about a minute before He could understand what Just happened. Peter was near the stairs, knocked out, and it didn't look like he would wake anytime soon. Lydia had stopped screaming and was staring intently to Peter's body. She was still holding his hand, but this time there was a blue light coming out of their hands. What the hell was that? He tried to pull his hand from hers but she didn't let him. He turned to scowl at her when he saw it: there was a white light in front of them, creating something like a wall, protecting them.

"Lydia!"

Derek screamed and was finally able to pull his hand off hers. He felt a terrible pain in his chest and in his arm, until Lydia reached for him, touching his face, and the pain was gone.

"Derek? Are you ok? What happened?"

She was still trembling and her face was wet from all of her tears.

"I don't know, _you_ tell me!"

"I don't know either. I screamed and then there was this light and Peter was thrown to the other side of the room and passed away…"

"How did you do that?"

Derek took one of her hands off his face and held in his. She was still trembling.

"How did…wha…are you insane? I didn't do anything!"

She tried to stand up and establish some space between them, but Derek didn't let go of her hand. He held it even harder, almost hurting her, but she didn't complain, she was trying to understand what he was implying.

"Of course you did! I was, and still am, lying on the floor, unable to move, so I couldn't have used some strange power to knock Peter down and when you touch my skin you make my pain disappear! You are doing this, not me."

Derek was angry now. Why didn't she believe? Oh right, she didn't know about the werewolves, but still….with everything that just happened, she shouldn't be so skeptical about it. He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't realized that his hold on her hand had loosen a little bit, making it possible for her slip off her hand, bringing his pain back again.

"What?! No…"

Lydia removed her hand when she realized he wasn't paying attention. What was he saying? She wasn't able to do anything like that….or was she? She had powers? She saw many strange things, but this was too much. Derek really believed that she was the one who created the light, but why? Everything was so confusing….

She looked at Derek again, who was now becoming paler, like he really was in pain. As an instinct, she put her hand on his arm and felt a rush of electricity pass between the touch. He started to regain his natural color and was able to move his legs and arms. He sat down, always holding her hand with his left one.

"Thank you. We have to get out of here before Peter wakes up."

Lydia didn't know what to say, she was astonished. Did she just stop his pain? She did that….she did everything. So, she saved them…but how? She has never done anything like that, no lights, powers or anything until now. Was she some kind of witch? She always thought this supernatural stuff was only happened in books and movies, but now…So, Derek also had powers? She saw his eyes change color when Peter touched him. No, he didn't have powers, he said it to her, and so what was he?

"Let's go."

It was the only thing Lydia was able to say. She realized that Derek would probably be the only one to tell her everything. She had to go with him, no matter where, she had to know the truth, so she helped him stand, putting his arm around her neck and they left the house, without looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, thank you so much ;D**

**Promise that I will explain about Lydia's power on the next chapter! **

**Hope you like this one!**

She wasn't aware of where they were going until they arrived at a dirty place with a broken bus.

"Where are we?"

"This is where I live."

Derek sat down on a crate. He had to rest a little. The pain was almost gone, since Lydia held his hand the whole way, but he was very tired. He looked at her and she was taking in the place. She was shocked, actually. She let go of his hand and entered the bus; he felt more tired than before and the energy he felt when she touched him was over.

"But….where do you sleep?"

"There is a mattress on the floor. You see, not everyone has a fancy house like you."

"Why didn't you stay in a hotel? _Much_ more comfortable."

"Too risky. They could find me very easily. Staying here makes it difficult for them to find me."

Lydia came out of the bus, pushed a crate, cleaned a little with her hand and sat down near him.

"Who are they? Why are they after you?"

"Look, we can talk tomorrow, ok? I want to rest. You can go home now."

"No! I'm tired of people hiding things from me! You will tell me everything now!"

They stared at each other. Lydia could see that Derek wasn't going to back down, and neither was she. She saved him! He owned her that much. She had an idea, and got a little closer to him, catching both of his hands in hers. Moments later she could see that his face softened and he squeezed her hands.

"See? If you tell me I'll have to stay here a little more, meaning that you will feel better, right?"

Derek growled. He wanted to be left alone, but the sensation he felt when she touched him was so good. He didn't want her there, but at the same time he needed her. He didn't know why. Something like that never happened before, so why now? Well, nothing bad would happen if she stayed a little more, right? Maybe he could ask some questions and try to understand what was this energy that he felt when she touched him.

"Ok, what do you know?"

"Just that there's something weird going on and that, apparently I brought an evil guy back from the dead."

"That's right, you did. But the thing is that he's not only an evil guy, he's something else."

"What do you mean?"

"What I'm trying to say is that he's…he's a werewolf. And so am I."

He watched her carefully. He expected everything, but not _that_ kind of reaction, especially from her. Lydia just nodded. Seeing her freak out about the unknown light, he didn't think she was going to accept and believe about werewolves so easily, but she had, and she also surprised him.

"Can…can you show me? Or you just turn on the full moon?"

"No, not only on the full moons, but I don't think it's a good idea…"

"Please, Derek. I want to know everything."

He listened to her heartbeat. She was being honest; She _really_ wanted to see that. He still hesitated a little, turned his face to the other side, transforming. He took two long breathes before turning slowly to look at her. When she saw him, she gasped and inclined a little to the side, to be far from him, but she never let go of his hands. Slowly she came back, closing the space between them again, to take a better look. Derek never took his eyes of her, studying her face and hearing her heartbeat. He saw that her face softened and she let go of one of his hands and touched his face. She explored his face with her hand, very slowly, trying to memorize everything. He loved the way her hand felt on his face; he wanted to keep like this forever, but suddenly her hand was gone, and it was holding his hand again. He came back to normal and stared at her, waiting for her response.

"It's…amazing, but I don't think you would be able to win a girl over with that face, only with the non-werewolf face."

He didn't know what to say or what to do. The moment had been so surreal. He thought she would run away, or at least be disgusted by his appearance, but she thought it was 'amazing', and she even made a joke about it. He wasn't able to do anything but smile at her.

"So, are there any others werewolves, besides you and Peter, maybe Scott or Stiles? I know there's something going on with them…"

"Scott is like me, but Stiles is human. But there's three others werewolves: Isaac, Erica and Boyd."

"What? They are werewolves?"

"Yes, I turned them…they are part of my pack now."

Lydia frowned. All these kids from her school were supernatural creatures and she didn't know anything? Of course she realized that something was wrong, I mean, Erica, Isaac and Boyd suddenly started to walk together and Erica's appearance lately? Of course something was different, but she never imagined it could be something like this…

"What about Allison? She obviously is in it too."

"Well, actually she knows about everything but she is part of a family of hunters…they are the ones that are after me."

"What? So she wants to kill you too?"

"No, at least not now…as far as I know, she is helping Scott, since he's her boyfriend, and he's helping me in a way…"

Lydia was astonished. She always thought Allison's dad was so sweet! How could he be a hunter? Well, her mother was a little scary, but to be able to kill other people…and they were trying to kill people that she knew, that were very close to her. All this craziness had been happening around her and she had been so blind. At least now she new what was really happening.

"Wait, what about Isaac, Erica and Boyd? Are they being hunted as well?"

"What about us?"

Lydia jumped when she heard a familiar voice coming behind her. She turned around and saw them, Isaac, Erica and Boyd, all looking at her, with angry expressions.

"What are you doing with Derek?"

Before she could answer, the trio advanced to her with their eyes glowing, yellow.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything happened so fast; the three werewolves coming towards her, ready to attack, and suddenly she was on the floor, too scared to scream or ask for help. Thankfully she didn't have to, because Derek was in front of her, in his werewolf form. He growled at them. The trio didn't expect that, their leader against them, and they stopped, paralyzed, afraid of their alpha.

"What is _she_ doing here?"

Erica hated Lydia, you could notice that in her tone and even in the way she stared at Lydia. But Derek wouldn't let anything happen to Lydia; she was with them now, at least until their questions were answered.

"She saved me. She helped me get here and I was explaining everything to her. Nobody is gonna hurt her, and that's an order."

Derek gave a 'bad wolf look' to the trio and turned to Lydia, who was still on the floor, heart beating very fast.

"Hey, are you okay?"

He extended both arms to help her up and she accepted. She got up, but stayed behind him, holding his hand.

Isaac and Boyd were still trying to understand the scene in front of them: Derek was protecting _Lydia_. It was very weird. They were so different, and never had a real interaction until now. How did she save him? It was all very confusing. Erica was confused too, but her anger was the prevalent feeling. She kept staring at Lydia, watching her movements. When Lydia got up, her eyes locked up with Erica's, and after a moment Erica, unable to control her hate, smirked, getting closer to Lydia and Derek, her eyes yellow. She heard Lydia's heartbeat rise, and before Derek could do anything, a little ball of light hit Erica in the chest, throwing her back. Everyone stared at Erica for a moment, before turning to Lydia, who was shocked.

"I…I don't know what happened! I'm sorry…"

Lydia sat down, looking anywhere but to them. She had been scared of Erica's movements, so maybe that's when her powers showed, when she was scared?

"What the hell is she? A witch or something?"

"We don't know. That's how she helped me, and we have to find out. Isaac, go and bring the vet here. He might know what's going on. Erica and Boyd are going to help Lydia with the books we have here. They might have some information."

"What about you, Derek?"

"I'm going to rest a little…my body still aches and I might need strength later today. I want to talk with the vet, so wake me when he gets here,"

Isaac was the first one to move. He trusted his alpha, so there were no objections in his plan. Erica and Boyd were still a little reluctant about what they were supposed to do, but after some minutes Boyd caught Erica's hand and guided her to where the books were located. Derek started to move towards him "room" when two small hands gripped his left arm. He turned to sees Lydia's frightened face. She seemed very scared of them, but not him. Why was that, he wondered.

"Don't leave me here, please."

"You will be fine, Lydia."

"But I don't trust them. I trust you."

Lydia haven't realized she really trusted Derek until the words were out of her mouth, She really trusted him. She looked into his eyes and felt safe, like she never had with anyone before, even Jackson. She wanted him to stay there, by her side.

Derek caught her hand and walked towards the table, joining Boyd and Erica. He made her sit and pushed a broken chair to sis next to her. He noticed that now her heartbeat rate fell and that she was breathing slowly, and it all happened because he stayed there, by her side.

For about an hour they stayed there, quiet, reading the books and waiting for Isaac to return. After ten minutes of research Derek fell asleep at the table, and Lydia couldn't help but to stare at him some moments. He looked so peaceful when sleeping. Looking at him in that moment you would never imagine he was the brooding and angry person he usually was. Lydia sensed someone staring at her, so she moved her gaze quickly back to the book, not making eye contact with anyone of the table, scared to find who was watching her, but she it didn't stop her to notice the book that was under Derek's hand: on the side it was written 'Hale'. Slowly, she raised Derek's hand and caught the book without waking him. She was aware that the two werewolves were staring at her, but she didn't care, she was curious. She wanted to know more about Derek's story. The book was beautiful: it was dark blue with black and gold ornaments. She opened and realized it wasn't a book, but a diary with woman handwriting; maybe Derek's mom or Laura's? She started to flip through the pages until a picture caught her attention: it was a black werewolf and next to him it was a woman, touching his transformed body. Under the image was written '_Malefica_ and the wolf'. Lydia knew that _Malefica_ was Latin for witch, so she thought this could mean something, and started to read what the woman had written on the diary:

_A Malefica is able to create a very strong bound with a werewolf, being able to cure him faster and giving him more strength through her touch. The Malefica's power only appears when she is in direct contact with her wolf. _

Before she could finish the reading, Isaac appeared with Deaton behind him. She was going to awake, but when she looked at him, his eyes were open and he was staring at her. How long has he been like this?

"Deaton is here."

Unable to keep looking at Derek, Lydia stood up and walked towards Deaton who was observing Derek and Lydia with a interested expression.

"So, Lydia, Isaac here told me that you are some kind of witch? That you created a ball of light?"

"Hum, yes..and I can ease people's pain, at least Derek's…"

She looked at her right side and saw Derek staring at her, _Again_. She flushed and looked around and saw that everyone was there, at her side, watching Lydia and Deaton's conversation very intently.

"Do me a favor and hold Isaac's hand, Lydia."

For a moment the werewolves thought Deaton was joking. Why would Lydia do that? But they were taken by surprise, especially Isaac, when Lydia caught his hand in hers, never taking her eyes of Deaton. After a moment of shock, Isaac closed his hand around hers, taking in the warmth that the contact created.

"Now, imagine that you are being attacked and you have to defend yourself and Isaac. Try to use your power."

Lydia knew what he was trying to do. If she really was a _Malefica_ then nothing would happen, because she was holding Isaac's hand and not Derek's. That's why she didn't questioned Deaton's plan; that was the best way to discover if she was a _Malefica_. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine they were in danger; she saw Peter and his red eyes. She started to feel scared, every werewolf in the room noticed that, and she gripped Isaac's hand tighter. She imagined hitting Peter with her power, with that ball of light, but nothing happened, at least not outside her imagination.

"I'm _Malefica_, right?"

"Probably. How do you know about it?"

"I read something about it in one of the books."

"Oh…ok, so now hold Derek's hand and try it again."

Lydia held his hand and felt a jolt of electricity flow between their hands. It took her some moments to concentrate; holding his hand felt so good, but she closed her eyes and tried to continue with the Deaton's plan. She imagined the same thing as before: Peter, red eyes and the ball of light, but this time a barrier of light appeared, involving her and Derek, like it was protecting them.

"Derek is _your_ wolf."

"What is that suppose to mean? And what is Lydia?"

Derek was impatient. Why couldn't the vet just explain what Lydia was? And what was that about him being _her_ wolf?

"Through centuries, in all packs, there was always a person that was neither werewolf nor human; it was a _Malefica_. A _Malefica_ is a kind if witch that was there to protect the pack, but stories say that the _Malefica's_ power were reduced when one killed her own pack. For many years the packs were only composed with werewolves, until one day a wolf had a connection with a woman, a _Malefica_, but she can only protect the wolf she has a connection, _her_ werewolf, not the whole pack like before. A _Malefica_ has the power to heal werewolves and give strength to her wolf, but she can also use her powers to protect herself and the wolf at the same time, like Lydia did just now, but she is not capable of killing. So Derek, you are Lydia's wolf, and you two share a very profound bound."

Lydia stayed quiet after Deaton stopped talking. She was looking at the floor, trying to absorb all the information. At her side, Derek was the contrary: he couldn't stay still. He kept walking through the room, thinking about what the vet said, connecting everything that happened that night. That's probably why Lydia was immune, and that's why he felt so good when she touched him; it was because they shared a connection, with him and _only him_. Derek wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

Lydia caught Derek's hand and he stopped walking, staying by her side. He looked at her face and saw that she was confused. Lydia was now part of the whole craziness of supernatural creatures. She didn't know what she was supposed to do now and wasn't sure if she was relieved to be finally part of this or not. She stared at Derek and saw the confusion in his eyes as well. He quickly turned his gaze to Deaton, not wanting to look at her.

"So what happens now?"

"Well, now she is part of your pack."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! It took me a while to upload this chapter, it's because I had many things from college to do x_x**

**But here is another chapter, hope you like it! There's no Lydia/Derek in this one ;_; but the next there'll be! ;D**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU ARE ALL SO SWEET!**

On the next day, Lydia still was confused and shocked about who she really was. Now, she was part of the pack. She would have to deal with Erica more often; great. She shuddered. She kept walking through the school's corridor lost on her thoughts, and when she was approaching her locker she realized that Isaac and Boyd were there.

"Good morning boys."

"Morning…how are you?"

"I'm fine. Why are you guys here?"

"Well, since you are part of the pack now we wanted to be in good terms with you. Sorry for trying to attack you yesterday."

Boyd was quiet. He just agreed with everything that Isaac said, nodding now and then. Isaac kept looking anywhere but Lydia's face, and he couldn't keep still; his feet kept moving back and forth. He is not used to apologizing, Lydia thought.

"It's ok…you were protecting your pack, I understand. But thank you for apologizing. Oh, and where is Erica?"

Isaac and Boyd looked at each other. For a moment they wondered what they should say, but decided it was better to tell the truth.

"About Erica…she isn't happy about you joining the pack….she didn't want to see you…"

"Oh…she really hates me…"

Lydia didn't know why. She had never done anything against the girl…

"So…I have to go to class. See you guys later."

Lydia closed her locker and headed to class. She didn't notice Scott and Stiles staring at her and the two werewolves. They followed her to the classroom and sit one next to her, one at each side.

"So Lydia, why were you talking with Boyd and Isaac?"

"Good morning to you too, Stiles."

"Good morning, now, what were you talking about?"

"Why do you care?"

"Lydia, please, it's important! Jus answer the question, please!"

"Humpf…ok…they were just apologizing for almost attacking me."

"What? Attacking you? With what, lacrosse balls?"

"Of course not, Stiles. You know what I mean. Almost attacking me in their wolf form…Yes, I know what they are, and I know about you too, Scott."

Stiles and Scott looked at each other; they were speechless. How did she found out? Did Isaac or Boyd told her? And why was she acting like it was normal? Nothing was normal, it was crazy!

"How do you…?

"Know? Derek told me everything last night."

"What, Derek? Why were you with Derek?"

"Because I saved him. Peter tried to kill us but I stopped him."

"Peter Hale? He's dead!"

"Oh no, he's very much alive, trust me."

Stiles was trying to understand all the information. How was Peter back? He saw Derek killing him, and how did Lydia save him? She was just human, wasn't she?

"How did you save him?"

"I discovered I had powers, and with that I saved our lives."

"Powers? What kind of powers?"

"I'm a _Malefica_. I can use my powers to help my wolf, Derek. Because of that I'm part of the pack now."

"What? No! You don't want to be part of this, Lydia! It's a nightmare!"

"I can't escape now, Stiles….I'm part of it."

Scott hadn't said anything yet. He was too shocked. Lydia as part of the pack? This wasn't good….and it was Derek's pack! Scott didn't have feelings towards Lydia, but he didn't want her to get hurt, and he knew that if something happened to her Stiles would be devastated. He had to convince her that this was crazy!

"Lydia, Derek is dangerous! You have to stay away from him!"

"I'm sorry? All this time I thought I was crazy, seeing a psycho that attacked me, and none of you had the guts to tell me the truth! Derek was the only one who told me…the only one who really believed that I could handle it. So, stop acting like you care, Scott….I trust him more than I trust you, and as long I'm by his side I'll be fine."

"No, Lydia! Are you listening to yourself? If you stay with him, you'll get hurt! Peter is after him and the hunters are after the pack!"

Stiles was so angry and frustrated that he almost threw Lydia's book on the floor, but Scott caught it just in time. Lydia just stared at Stiles, perplexed by his attitude.

"No, _you_ don't understand Stiles. My powers just work when I'm near Derek, so I _have_ to stay with him. This way I can defend myself and give him strength. Both of us win."

Before Stiles could argue, the teacher gave them a paper and asked them to answer individually. It was a surprise test. It took a while for Stiles to calm his spirits and concentrate on the paper in front of him. He kept glancing at Lydia, who was calmly answering her test, like their lives weren't messed up by supernatural creatures. How was she so calm? It didn't look like she was afraid or anything. Did she trust Derek that much? Well, he didn't, and he had to do something, and he already had a plan.


	6. Chapter 6

After her argument with Stiles and Scott, Lydia answered her test quickly (it was very easy, to tell the truth), and ran to the forest to find Derek. She wanted to see him, talk to him. She didn't know what she wanted to talk about, but she wanted to be near him. She parked her car, got outside and walked into the forest. After walking for some minutes she realized she didn't know the way to his 'house'. She had helped him get there, it was true, but she was so tired and scared that she just followed Derek's commands, not paying any attention to the way. She started to get nervous; she hated getting lost, especially alone, and she didn't even remember the way to her car. She was completely lost. She got her phone and was about to call Isaac (he put a paper with his and Boyd's phone number inside her locker during classes; he was probably embarrassed to tell her directly), when she heard a noise behind her.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

She felt stupid for a moment. She remembered all those horror movies that Jackson forced her to watch with him, and all the characters used to say the same thing, and moments later they were dead. Stupid horror movies…I hate them, she thought. Then her mind started to think of something more terrible, at least for her; it could be Peter watching her, waiting to attack. Her hands started to shake violently. This time Derek wasn't there with her. How could she defend herself? She had no powers…

"Lydia? What are you doing here?"

He looked at her with a confused expression. Lydia turned around feeling relieved when she saw Derek. She could see a glimpse of surprise in his face that quickly disappeared.

"Oh my God, Derek! You really scared me!"

"What are you doing alone in the forest?"

"I came to look for you, but I realized I didn't know the way to your place, if that's what you can call it. How did you find me?"

"I…I was walking through the woods when I heard a noise, and decided to see who was here."

Derek was lying. He was in his 'house', training and he felt something weird: desperation. He didn't know why he felt that, and he suddenly had the urge to find Lydia. Maybe something happened to her? So he left. He decided to walk to the school, see if what he was feeling could vanish, but then he heard a noise and decided to check it out. He felt relieved when he saw her, _safe_, but he could hear her heartbeat: she was desperate, the same feeling he felt moments before. What was that? He could feel what she was feeling? He got a little closer to her, still hiding between the trees, and then another feeling: fear. Lydia looked around scared. Her heart was beating faster. Derek came out of the shadows and stopped behind her. She turned and he sensed her mood changing. She wasn't desperate or scared anymore; she was relieved and _happy_. He could also sense she felt safe.

"You can't walk through the woods alone, it's not safe."

"I know…"

Lydia got closer to Derek. She kept looking at the ground, somehow embarrassed to look into his eyes. She caught his hand in hers and smiled.

"It feels so good, doesn't it? I feel warmth and peace."

Derek didn't know how to answer that, so he stared at her. It _did_ feel good. He felt warmth, peace but also safety. He felt like he could tell her everything; all his fears, how he felt about everything, how alone he used to be, and she would just make everything better.

"Why are you here, Lydia?"

She looked at him now. She searched his eyes to see if he was actually questioning if he could trust her, no; he just really wanted to understand why she was there, why she was looking for _him_. Why she trusted him. She knew that he was afraid to trust anyone, even his betas. Isaac told her about what really happened to his family. She understood why he was confused; why he was scared of trusting anyone again, but she was different. She couldn't betray him like Kate did. She would never be able to hurt him, she knew that, but she wasn't able to tell him that: she was afraid to be rejected by him. She just wanted to stay with him, talk to him, nothing much, but she was afraid she would deny it, so she found an excuse to be around him, without having to discuss her feelings with him.

"I want to train. I need to know how to use my powers properly, but I also want to learn some moves to be able to defend myself physically. Can you teach me?"

"I guess…but abo-"

"Perfect! First, I want to try to create that ball of energy again!"

Derek was about to deny her second request, but then she was so happy, she even jumped a little when he accepted her request, that he realized he wouldn't tell no to her, so he just went with what she said. They kept training Lydia's abilities for half an hour. At first she wasn't able to create a very powerful ball, after some tries she created a powerful enough to break a tree in half.

"Wow!"

She was amazed. She didn't stop talking the whole time, and each time she created a ball, she squeezed Derek's hand. He couldn't help but smile to himself.

"Ok, now let's see if I can give you more strength."

Lydia turned to him, holding his hands in hers. She closed her eyes and focused on Derek. At first, she thought how handsome he was, and how his body was like perfect. Concentrate, Lydia, she thought. Then she it: he was on the floor, hurt, and there was a lot of blood. Her hands trembled a little, but she calmed herself and focused on healing him and gives him strength. Suddenly, a great quantity of energy passed through their bodies. She opened her eyes and saw a white little around them. As soon as it happened it was over. She let go of his hands and looked at Derek, giving him a questioning look. He turned around and walked to where part of the broken tree was. He breathed one, two times and tried to hold the broken tree. Easily he caught it and threw it to the other side; it hit another tree before falling to the ground with a big thud. He turned around and Lydia was smiling at him.

"It was amazing! You are like…Superman!"

He laughed. Lydia looked like a kid, so happy and amazed about everything. She laughed back at him. They kept looking at each other, smiling, until Lydia walked towards him.

"Now, can you teach me some moves?"

Derek nodded. He got a little far from her.

"Ok, so you want to know hot to defend yourself, right? You have to keep your hands up, and always paying attention to your enemies' movements. So, I'll try to attack you and you have to block me with your hands."

The first two attacks were easy. Derek didn't want to hurt her, so he moved slowly and his attacks weren't hard, but at the third, Lydia lost her balance and fell to the front, bumping on Derek. He was caught by surprised, because he was concentrating on not hurting her, and wasn't able to hold her, so they fell to the ground, she on top of him. Lydia's hair was all over Derek's face, and they were just inches from each other. Lydia smiled, and Derek thought she was gorgeous. He had always thought she was a beautiful girl, but now, with her hair a mess and breathing hard because of the training, she was stunning. He felt the urge to kiss those soft red lips, to hold her like this forever, but something else caught his attention; a movement between the trees. He was up and helped Lydia, keeping her behind him, but never letting go of her hand.

"What's wrong, Derek?"

Suddenly an arrow hit Derek on the shoulder. He fell to his knees, pain crossing his face.

"Derek!"

Lydia held him and took off the arrow and put both of her hands on top of the wound, trying to heal him, but before she could do any good to him, she was with her back on the floor, Derek on top of her, panting. Another arrow had almost hit him. He looked at her eyes. He was in real pain, Lydia could sense that. She put her hands again on top of the wound but he shook them off.

"Run as fast as you can, you hear me? I'll try to stop the attacker."

Before Lydia could argue with him, Derek got up with her and pushed her to the other side, pointing to where she should go. She hesitated. She didn't want to leave him. They were supposed to stay together; they were stronger together, but Derek didn't care. He kept staring at her, in pain, but was still able to put on his angry face; he growled.

"Run!"

Lydia turned to the other side and started to walk. She was still fighting with her inner self about leaving Derek there or not, when she suddenly stopped, perplexed by what she saw. Allison was in front of her, pointing another arrow to Derek.

"Hello Derek, Lydia. We need to talk."


	7. Chapter 7

"Allison, what are you doing?!"

Lydia was went back and kneeled next to Derek, putting her hand on top of his bruise.

"Come on, Lydia. It's time to go."

"No! I have to help Derek! I'm not leaving him!"

"Lydia, we have to go! You can't and you won't help him! He doesn't deserve your help, he has to suffer…"

"What? No! Are you insane, Allison?"

"He killed my mother….now he has to die too."

Allison was still pointing her arrow to Derek, but she moved from his head to his heart. Realizing that, Lydia was in front of him in a minute, blocking an attack from Allison.

"Allison, you got it all wrong! I'll not let you hurt him!"

"No Lydia, everything is very clear. He has to pay for what he has done. Now get out of the way. I don't want to hurt you."

Lydia didn't move, she just kept staring at Allison. She was her best friend, but she wasn't going to let her hurt Derek. The arrow probably had Wolfsbane, she imagined, and that's why Derek's bruise wasn't healing. He looked weak…Lydia had to do something. Suddenly an arrow passed near her arm, hitting a tree behind her and Derek. She was very surprised at first, but then she just felt anger. She was _very_ angry. How Allison could have done that?! After keeping her in the dark for so long, Allison had the courage to shot an arrow to threaten her? To make her scared? Lydia'shands closed into fists and a ball of light appeared, hitting Allison in the chest and throwing her back. Lydia got down again and started to heal Derek, since Allison was still recovering from the sudden attack. Another arrow came in their diretion, hitting Derek in the leg, making him groan in pain. Lydia attacked Allison again, but this time she avoided it. Seeing that, Lydia hurried and created a barrier, using one hand to hold it and the other to heal Derek. Allison shot another arrow, and another, and another, but they were all blocked, but each time an arrow hit the barrier, Lydia got weaker. She still wasn't used to her powers, and doing to things at once was too much; she needed more training. Some more arrows and they would be in trouble. Fortunately, Scott and Stiles appeared, shocked by the scene in front of them.

"Wha…Allison, what happened? You said you would convince Lydia to stay away from Derek, not kill them!"

"I don't want to kill her, Stiles, only Derek, and I'm trying to convince Lydia; once Derek is dead she'll come back to us."

"No, Allison! Stop this craziness!"

"Craziness, Scott? _He_ killed my mother! He deserves to die!"

"No, you are wrong! He didn't kill your mother because he wanted to, he-"

"Of course he did! He is a monster!"

"No! He was saving me! Your mom was trying to kill me using Wolfsbane, and he saved me, but in the process he ended up biting her! Otherwise both of us would be dead!"

"What? No…you are wrong…"

"He's telling the truth, Allison."

Derek spoke for the first time since Allison appeared. His voice was husky, showing that he was in pain. Lydia was still healing him, but it was difficult to concentrate. She looked at Allison, who was staring at Derek, tears in her eyes. Her hands started to lower down, and she turned to Scott, unable to say or do anything. Scott closed the space between them and hugged her. Allison let go of the crossbow and hugged him back, tears rolling down her face. Stiles ran to Lydia's side, to check on her.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"What did you do, Stiles?!"

Lydia punched him in the arm, clearly upset.

"I…I just told Allison about you because I thought she could convince you to stay away from this crazy supernatural stuff! I didn't know about her mother! And I certainly didn't expect she would attack you!"

"Convince me? I told I'm not leaving Derek! You have to understand that! It's my life and I do what I want!"

"But-"

"No! That's enough! Look what you have done!"

Stiles looked at Derek, who still was on the floor, but seemed a little better than before. Guilt hit him. He almost had Derek and Lydia killed.

"I'm sorry…"

"You better be! Now help me get Derek to his house."

They got up, helping Derek, who didn't want Stiles' help, but Lydia didn't let him complain. When they arrived at the broken bus, Derek lied down and Lydia kneeled next to him, healing him once more. Stiles, Scott and Allison just stood there, amazed by her powers. Finally, the wound closed and Derek was better.

"Well, now that we are not fighting between us anymore, we have to think about what we are going to do with Jackson."

Lydia looked at Stiles. Jackson? What does he had to do with all this?

"What do you mean?"

"Oh! You don't know about it yet…"

"Know about what? What's wrong with Jackson?"

They stared at each other, trying to decide who should explain, but it was Derek that spoke. He explained about the kanima, explained how Jackson became what he was now, and how he was controlled. At first, when Derek told Lydia that he was the one that bit Jackson, she looked at him horrified, betrayal in her eyes. Derek waited for her response, and after a moment her face relaxed and asked him to continue. Lydia knew Jackson's nature, she knew that he would do anything to be the best at something and wouldn't care about the ones around him, and if he was the one that asked for the bite, it wasn't Derek's fault.

After Derek finished explaining, Lydia looked at the floor, trying to absorb anything.

"So, what are we supposed to do?"

"Kill him."

"What? No!"

Lydia stared at Derek. He couldn't be serious. Kill Jackson? No way…

"Nobody is going to die. We have to find another way."

"There is no other way, Lydia."

"No, there has to be…you are not going to kill him!"

"I'll, and I'm sorry, but we are out of options here."

Lydia was shocked. He couldn't kill Jackson. He was her friend. No, she wasn't going to lose him.

"Oh, don't worry my sweet witch; there _is_ another way, actually."

Everybody turned around surprised by the voice. It was Peter. Derek and Scott got up and were ready to attack.

"Tsc tsc..you little werewolves disappoint me. I'm not here to fight. We have a common enemy, Gerard, and the kanima, of course. We could help each other."

"Nobody is helping you."

Derek came closer to Peter, still ready to attack. He wanted to rip his heart out of his chest. He deserved that much.

"Calm down, dear nephew. I came here to tell that I know a way to save the boy."

"I don't believe you."

Lydia, on the other hand, was interested in what he had to say. She got up and walked to Derek's side, catching his hand, to stop him from doing anything stupid, and for support, she was still terrified of Peter, but now she felt stronger, and _safer_.

"So tell us, how do we save Jackson?"

"Huh. Such a smart girl…well, we have to use the most powerful thing in the world: human love."


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys, I'm so sorry for not updating earlier. I had so many college stuff to do, and then Christmas and New Year. But thank you for staying with me. I hope you like this chapter! ;D**

**I promise I will update earlier now!**

* * *

Everyone was tense. Derek and Scott didn't believe a word Peter said, but Lydia seemed to believe him. She wanted to find a way to help Jackson. She knew he could be an idiot, but he didn't deserve to die, so she was willing to believe in Peter, just for now.

"Ok…let's say I buy it. How are we supposed to use human love to save Jackson?"

"It's obvious isn't it, Lydia? He only really loved one girl in his whole stupid life, and that's you. _You_ have to save him."

Derek squeezed Lydia's hand. Not to give her support, but because he suddenly felt angry. She couldn't believe Peter, could she? He tried to kill her! And this plan was just another way to try to get rid of her. No, he wouldn't lose her too.

"She is not doing anything. You are lying. Time to go, Lydia."

He turned around and started to go, but Lydia didn't move. She believed in Peter…he didn't seem to be lying. She knew what was like to lie all the time, and his eyes didn't have the look she used all the time. They were honest.

"Derek, Peter is telling the truth. I believe in him, and you should do too. We have to save Jackson."

"How can you believe in him, Lydia? Did you forget everything that he has done? He tried to kill us!"

"Look, you just have to trust me, ok? I know he is not lying! And I will not let anyone hurt Jackson!"

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to risk my life to try to save your boyfriend."

Lydia was surprised by his rudeness. She let go of his hand, an expression of shock on her face. She thought he was going to help her….she stayed little time with him, but she knew he wasn't like that. He was a good person. Why was he doing that? It didn't matter now, did it? He thought he was a stupid girl just willing to save her boyfriend…well, Jackson wasn't even her boyfriend anymore, but it didn't mean she didn't like him. She liked him as a friend, and he definitely didn't deserve to die.

"Fine. I don't need your help. I will save him, and you can just go back to your stupid bus. Is any of you helping me?"

Stiles was the first to nod. He wouldn't leave her now…and he certainly didn't want to see someone he knew die, even if he was a jerk. He looked at Scott, he was still uncertain of what to do, but nodded seeing that Stiles was going with the plan, and he couldn't leave his best friend alone, could he?

"I'm going too."

Lydia didn't expect Allison's help, she was still hurt from everything that she learned that her family did, but still she was willing to help her friend. All Lydia could do was smile.

"Thank you."

"Well, I'm happy that you are all good friends and everything, but we have to go. Gerard is after Jackson too."

Peter started walking towards Lydia's car, he needed a ride to get to the storage after all. He knew that they needed to attract the Argent's, and the storage near the border of town seemed a good place.

Lydia was the first one to follow Peter, but suddenly a strong hand held her right arm. She turned around and Derek was looking at her, a worried look on his face.

"Wait Lydia. Just-"

"What Derek? You made it perfect clear that you don't want to help me save my _friend_."

Derek felt a strange feeling when she said friend instead of boyfriend, but he ignored it. It was not the time to this kind of feelings.

"It's dangerous, and you can get hurt….I don't want you to get hurt."

He looked at the floor now. He realized that the others were a little far away, giving them space, but Peter had a bored look on his face. Derek forgot how annoying he could be.

Lydia held both of his hands. She wasn't angry anymore. She was happy that he was worried about her. She knew whe wasn't stupid to trust her.

"Don't worry…I'll be fine. I can't leave Jackson to die, you know that. You tried to save me earlier, remember? You know the feeling….I can't leave someone I care about. I know we are still strangers, but I know you wouldn't leave someone behind. I see it in your eyes."

She put both of her hands in his face now, making him look at her. Eletricity ran through the touch, and she felt like she could just lean towards him, and she would be safe in his arms.

"I have to help him."

She smiled to him and dropped her hands. She turned towards the others, but Derek's hand caught her arm again, but this time more gently, like he was afraid to hurt her.

"I'm going with you."

Lydia smiled and was going to thank him, but Peter spoke first.

"Are you ready to go or do you need some more time to discuss your feelings?"

Lydia was happy. She wasn't going to let Peter ruin her moment. She knew now that Derek cared for her. She kept smiling, but gave a "kill look" to Peter.

"No, let's go."


End file.
